


The Hina Sandwich

by riccichan



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riccichan/pseuds/riccichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The red ranger has the best ideas when it comes to adding a bit of spice to your sex life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hina Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to my fellow crazies at the Eight Sins, you know who you are! &lt;3

"WAAAH!"

If Murakami Shingo hadn't activated reflexes he'd never tested under comparable conditions before, there surely would have been broken bones - but thanks to Subaru's loose sweater and Shingo's quick reaction, he managed to keep the smaller man from tumbling down the stairs and breaking his neck. Behind him, Yoko kept on whining. "Why do we have to go to my house again? Can't we just call a cab and leave the rest to his mom?" Subaru had slumped back onto Shingo in the meantime and proceeded to fall asleep while standing up. Shingo shifted him to his other arm and shot Yoko a baleful glare. All three of them had gone drinking that evening, and Shingo himself wasn't quite sure just when everything had become so loud and merry. Only when Subaru had climbed on the table, shaking his hips while singing a very wrong rock version of "I just called to say I love you" did Shingo realize that not everything was quite as it should be.

'No more booze!' He swore to himself, just as Subaru woke himself up again by starting to hick-up.

"Ne, Hina-chan, I want to sleeeeep." Subaru looked at him, doe-eyed. Shingo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, let's call a cab and let Baru-chan go home to take a nighty-nighty! I'm going now. Ja~aa." With that Yoko turned and would have gone on to disappear into his appartment, if Subaru hadn't chosen just this moment to hook his arms around Yoko's neck and hold on for dear life, as Yoko fumbled in vain with the key, choking.

"Yoko hidoi! The red ranger is going to punish you!"

"The-the red r-ranger is going to- to get his ASS KICKED if you - aaah!"

And with that, both the red ranger and the green ranger toppled backwards and fell to the ground in a big tangle of arms and legs.

Shingo couldn't help it, maybe the beer was to blame, but somehow he found this whole situation hilarious. Yoko was cursing loudly, Subaru was still hanging onto his neck, breath knocked out of him by the fall, effectively undermining any attempt of Yoko's to get back to his feet. All things considered, they looked like some strange kind of giant bug trapped lying on his back.

Shingo snorted loudly, earning a death glare from Yoko. "You idiot help me get the red ranger - I mean, THIS IDIOT, off my back!!" Together they managed to get Subaru up and standing between them, even though he was swaying, barely able to stay on his feet. "Ooooh, Hina-chan, I'm soo dizzy." He leaned against Yoko's shoulder, apparently mistaking him for Shingo.

"We can't send him home like that." Shingo decided to be the voice of reason, before Yoko got any more pissed off. "His mother'll throw a fit. Remember how she told him to stay away from the bars? Not come home drunk off his butt and reeking of smoke and beer? Now, we all crash at your place, sleep off the alcohol and go home in the morning - no arguments, no problem."

Yoko just growled. "There will be a problem if you don't stop him drooling on my leather jacket, 'cause I'm gonna kill him if---"

"Mah mah mah! In any case, let's just go in, please?"

Subaru appeared to be half-asleep again, so Shingo took one limp arm and drew it across his own shoulders. Yoko unlocked the door, and somehow they managed to get inside without another ruckus. Yoko kept mumbling something about neighbours and rumours, but Shingo was sure that at this time of night there wasn't a soul about. And if there was - three drunken young men, surely that wasn't such a rare sight. He suspected, though, that Yoko's mother kept a sharp eye on her eldest which might involve the neighbours' spying abilities... at this point, Shingo's brain reminded him not to drink and think at the same time, and he just kicked off his shoes, doing the same with Subaru's, and entered Yoko's small room.

"There's only one guest futon and I'm NOT sharing the bed." declared Yoko loudly to no one in particular, pulling off his jacket and sweater and disappearing into the bathroom without further comment.

Shingo resisted the urge to roll his eyes once more, because it would just make him dizzy too. "Wakatta, wakatta. Jaaa, Suba-chan, then we'll just have to make the best of it, won't we." He sat Subaru down on Yoko's bed, not counting on Subaru's state of drunkenness which made him fall backwards and hit his head on the wall with a loud crack, thus waking him up and causing him to wail loudly.

"Oh no, Subaru! Daijôbu? Oh damn, oi, are you alright?" Anxiously, Shingo helped Subaru up again and checked his head for any damage, but apparently the saying that luck was with children and the drunk held true, his prodding fingers couldn't find as much as a bump on the smaller man's head. It didn't keep Subaru from lamenting though, and through all the wailing Shingo could hear Yoko swearing angrily. "What the fuck is wrong with you! God, I swear I'll never go drinking with you guys again -"

Shingo sighed, looked at Subaru and clamped his hand over Subaru's mouth. Subaru promptly shut up and looked at him with wide eyes. "Listen, you big baby. There's nothing wrong with you, you just took a bump on the head, and now we're going to get this futon unrolled and go to sleep. Good?"

Subaru nodded quietly, staring at Shingo without blinking in a way that unnerved the latter quite a bit. He cleared his throat and let go of Subaru, kneeling on the floor and doing his best to straighten out the futon covers.

Yoko came stomping back from the bathroom and glared at Subaru for sitting on his bed, kicking him off when he proved to be immune against the Yokoyama death glare and just sat blinking owlishly at his offender from his new position on the floor.

Yoko fell back on his bed with a groan, closing his eyes and going limp almost immediately. He would have gone to sleep in a second, if he hadn't felt Subaru's eyes still on him. Grumpily, he opened one eye. Sure as hell, Subaru was still staring at him, with a peculiar, speculative look on his face that made Yoko feel cold suddenly.

"What!" He bellowed and watched Subaru's eyes go wide, though there was no other reaction. Yoko would have started to squirm, if not for Shingo's interruption, who plucked Subaru's cap from his head, startling the latter, and helped him dress down to his boxers.

"I'm turning off the light." Yoko informed them when they had settled down on the futon and proceeded to do just that.

Silence descended on the small room. The sheets rustled as Yoko turned on his side, his back to his friends. Then there was just the sound of traffic, somewhere in the distance, and the wind. Yoko fell asleep.

~

Around ten seconds later - at least it felt that way to Yoko - he was woken up by a strange sound. He hadn't reached that state of awareness yet when he couldn't go back to sleep again, so he didn't even bother open his eyes. Whatever it was, it couldn't be important. And if it was a burglar - well, he would stumble over Hina and Subaru first. Should they deal with that. Content with this, Yoko let himself drift off again in the vague hope that he might return to his dream about yakiniku tabehôdai, when he heard the sound again.

It was unmistakably a moan.

No, it couldn't be a moan! There weren't any things inside Yokoyama Yu's appartment that were supposed to moan. Wide awake now, Yoko held his breath and strained his ears. There also was some kind of rustling, and heavy breathing.

Yoko couldn't believe it. First, Subaru drooled on his leather jacket, and now someone was having a wet dream on his guest futon!

... he didn't dare turn around, though, instead he lay facing the wall, all thoughts of sleep forgotten. Was it Subaru? Or Hina? He heard another suppressed moan and flushed. He should really turn around and save whoever it was from the embarrassment of waking up to wet sheets.

Yoko cleared his throat and pretended to be waking up slowly, rustling with the sheets, kicking the wall and making the mattress squeak by turning around forcefully. He certainly wasn't prepared for the sight that met his eyes, though.

Through the window, moonlight illuminated the room just enough to accentuate pale flesh, painting the outline of muscles in shadowy relief. And it glittered in Subaru's eyes that were locked on Yoko. Hina knelt facing the bed, his head thrown back on Subaru's shoulder who cowered behind him, only his eyes visible over Hina's shoulder.

Yoko could only stare, speechless.

They were naked, or at least Hina was, and he could see the vague outline of Subaru's tattoo on his hand that was pumping Hina's cock slowly, his eyes trained on Yoko, apparently waiting for a reaction. When none seemed to come, he brought his lips to Hina's shoulder and licked a slow path over the latter's neck.

Yoko stayed frozen where he was. In the silence, Hina's panting sounded unnaturally loud. Subaru continued to look at Yoko unfazedly, his face unreadable. Yoko wanted to ask, what are you doing, he wanted to demand that Subaru stop immediately, but no sound came over his lips. He flushed again, overwhelmed by the sudden feeling of arousal that flowed hotly through his veins, straight down to his groin. His breath came faster. He wanted - he didn't know what he wanted, maybe to taste Hina's skin or lose himself in Subaru's knowing eyes or discover if Hina's cock felt the same way in his hand as his own did. Unconsciously, Yoko's hand clenched the pillow beside his head.

Subaru smiled suddenly, dark and wide. He kissed Hina's shoulder one last time before he let go of him completely and crawled over to where Yoko was laying, unmoving, his eyes glued to Hina's straining erection. Yoko was torn out of his trance when Subaru drew his covers back with one fluid motion.

"W-what are you --" Every thought flew away from him when he felt Subaru's fingers close around his erection. He tried to stifle his moan and turned his head to the side, only to meet Hina's eyes who also knelt beside the bed now and was watching Yoko intently.

Subaru's fingers kept stroking Yoko, stoking the fever that had suddenly gripped him to new heights, and Yoko moaned helplessly.

Hina touched his face and leaned close to him, his face serious. "Ee no?"

Yoko could only stare at him, uncomprehending, breathing fast. What was he asking? Didn't he know that Yoko wanted to do all kinds of things? He wanted to see the pale outline of Hina's neck again, head thrown back in the throes of passion.

Shingo watched Yoko's face closely for any sign of resistance. He couldn't believe what Subaru had done. What if Yoko didn't want all that, what if he hated them in the morning for taking advantage of him? Surely he was still drunk... A tiny voice inside his head reminded him of past conversations with Subaru when they had lain next to each other, panting and sweating, when they had wondered what it would be like to include Yoko in their romps.

Shingo wasn't prepared for Yoko suddenly slinging an arm around his neck, drawing him close and kissing him wetly on the lips. Shingo fell forward against Yoko's chest, the contact of skin on hot skin, of Yoko's soft lips against his own, rekindling the fire inside of him.

 

Subaru stared. The sight of Yoko's tongue sneaking out to lick over Hina's lips, the wet sounds of a passionate kiss had him nearly panting, and he was almost painfully aroused. He chose to ignore his own desire for now and steadily pumped Yoko's cock, while he let his other hand glide over the soft skin of Yoko's hips. The other boy had such amazing skin, all pale and smooth, like milk and cream. Following an impulse, Subaru leaned down and licked over the inviting relief of Yoko's hipbone, eliciting a moan.

Yoko was drowning in an ocean of sensations, of heat and wetness and fingers touching him. He couldn't get enough of Hina kissing him, their tongues sliding against each other. Hina's hands were splayed against his cheeks, roaming through his hair, and suddenly Yoko wanted, needed to feel more, needed to feel Hina's skin even closer. Blindly his hands groped about, encountering the swell of Hina's biceps. Yoko held on and pulled impatiently, he didn't even know what exactly it was that he wanted.

Shingo chuckled softly against Yoko's open lips. His searching fingers finally found the hem of Yoko's T-shirt and pushed it upwards even more to reveal the dark shadows of Yoko's nipples. His fingertips ghosted over them. Yoko moaned, almost as if he were in pain. From the corner of his eye Shingo saw Subaru relentlessly stroking Yoko's erection, and the sight turned him on so much he nearly moaned himself.

Yoko was breathing heavily, his mouth open, and reached out for Hina who leaned down again in an instant, laying kisses all over Yoko's face. Yoko tried to catch Hina's mouth, licked futilely at Hina's chin and whimpered as his wandering hands found Hina's strong arms again. Hina's skin felt so hot, it almost matched the heat pooling low in Yoko's body. Still wanting to feel more he pulled Hina down until he was pressed against Yoko's chest and Yoko could feel his hammering heartbeat against his own.

Shingo thought he could come from kissing Yoko alone. How long had he watched those incredible lips, talking, pouting, smiling, the tip of a pink tongue sneaking out to moisten them? How long had he imagined those lips moving against his own... he couldn't hold himself back, didn't think he could ever stop kissing Yoko, until the older boy in an unexpected move squashed him flat against his chest. At this point Shingo pretty much stopped thinking at all and gave himself to the sensations coursing through his body.

In the dim moonlight falling in through the blinds, Subaru could see that a pretty blush had spread over Yoko's chest, under Hina's fingers. He let go of Yoko's hard cock and sat back on his heels for a moment, watching the other two boys. Hina's hands roamed over Yoko's ribcage, caressing his nipples roughly in passing, and they were both breathing heavily. Subaru's gaze slid down over Yoko's quivering stomach, down to the dark column of hard flesh pointing upwards to his navel, down the restlessly moving legs to Yoko's cute little toes that were curling and uncurling.  
As Subaru watched Hina's hands rubbing slowly over Yoko's belly, he reached down for his own erection and began to tug on it languidly while thinking about what he would like to do next. The night had just begun, after all...

Yoko had given a low moan of disappointment when he felt Subaru let go of his cock. Shingo broke the kiss for a moment and turned to glance at Subaru, who gave a small smirk when their eyes met.

Subaru looked down at the fairly panting Yoko. Impulsively he leaned forward and caught Hina's lips in a hard kiss.

Yoko, desperate to feel Hina's hands on his body again, slowly came out of his passion-induced haze and managed to sit up. Another wave of heat zinged through his veins when he noticed Subaru's erection for the first time, and how Subaru's fingers were expertly moving on it.

Hina stopped kissing Subaru as he felt hands clumsily touch his butt. Subaru's teeth glinted in the pale light. He grabbed Hina's arm and pulled, hard. With a yelp, Yoko fell forwards and the three boys tumbled down onto the guest futon, in a heap of tangled limbs.

Shingo moaned loudly as Yoko's thigh flexed against his sensitive erection, and fumbled for Yoko's face in the darkness.

Yoko was almost feverish with lust, there was hot skin touching his own everywhere, but still it wasn't enough. He rubbed himself against Hina? Subaru?, frantically searching for some friction. Someone breathed into his ear.

"Do you wanna come...? Do you want me to suck your cock and swallow everything you've got to give?" Subaru's voice was a raspy whisper, hot against Yoko's ear. He could only groan helplessly in response.

Shingo pushed against Yoko's shoulder until he fell back on Subaru. Subaru's arms came up and encircled his chest, fingernails scraping roughly against one of his nipples. Yoko choked on his moan. Subaru's lips moved against his ear again and Yoko watched with a shiver as Hina lay down between his legs, eyes dark as he breathed onto Yoko's cock.

"Do you wanna feel his lips on your cock? Do you want him to lick it... pump it into his mouth..."  
Shingo followed Subaru's cues and licked Yoko's straining erection from base to top, causing Yoko to moan loudly as his head fell back against Subaru's shoulder. As Shingo began to suck on his cock in earnest, Subaru's hand wandered over his chest, tweaking a nipple, following the contours of Yoko's ribs with his fingers.

Yoko was writhing now with Hina working on his cock and twisted his head, wanting to kiss Subaru, but Subaru evaded his lips with a dark grin. "Oh no... not yet..." He reached down and pushed Hina away from Yoko's erection. Yoko whimpered at the loss of suction and raised his hips, grabbing for Hina's hair in an attempt to get him back to his cock.

Shingo levered himself up on his elbows and leaned forward to kiss Yoko. He really didn't think he'd ever get enough of these lips.

"Look at him..." Subaru whispered into Yoko's ear. "He's so hot for you... touch him..." With that he guided Yoko's hand down to Hina's erection and closed his fingers around it, starting a slow pumping motion. Hina was wet with precum, and as Yoko increased the speed of both his and Subaru's hand, Hina's biceps bulged visibly under the strain of keeping himself from not collapsing onto Yoko.

Subaru slid out from behind Yoko whose eyes were glued to Hina's face, slack with lust, and crawled behind Hina. The moonlight played over the muscles of Hina's back as he moved restlessly. He reminded Subaru of a sleek, big cat. Subaru let his hands stray downwards to the swell of Hina's rear and started to knead his ass slowly but firmly, pulling the flesh apart to reveal the dark star of Hina's puckered opening. He planted a kiss at the bottom of Hina's spine and let his forefinger trail downwards to the crinkly skin of Hina's balls. Hina's groans grew in intensity, and when Subaru glanced up, he could just make out Yoko's face in the darkness. Yoko appeared to be staring at him, on his face a mixture of desire, bewilderment and urgency. Subaru made sure to continue looking at him steadily as he used his tongue to follow the path his finger had taken and was rewarded with another drawn out moan. Hina started to push back, and Subaru guided his hips into a slow rotating motion while he continued to lick him.

Shingo's world had been reduced to the feeling of Subaru's wicked tongue and Yoko's clumsy fingers tugging on his cock. He felt the heat singing in his veins and knew he would reach his peak soon. "S-stop--" he whispered hoarsely and turned to his side to evade the others before letting himself collapse on Yoko's stomach. He could feel the hard column of Yoko's erection at his shoulder.

Yoko grabbed his cock and started to jack off hastily, he just couldn't stand it anymore. But once more Subaru stopped him.

"Let's make this... interesting." he whispered with a wolfish grin and a speculative look in his eyes, like an artist contemplating his newly conceived of masterpiece. The look of near despair both on Hina's and Yoko's face stoked the flames of his own passion even higher. With a swift movement he leaned down and captured Yoko's lips with his own in an almost bruising kiss.

Shingo's heartbeat had calmed down a bit, but he yearned for release, for the fulfillment of an erotic fantasy he had dreamed about for so long. He watched Subaru's tongue slide over Yoko's swollen lips and reached out for Subaru, stroking his bony back and hard stomach with a gentleness that belied his excitement.

Subaru sat back on his heels again and pulled the unsuspecting Yoko forward until he too was kneeling. Shingo and Subaru exchanged knowing glances and Shingo's heartbeat sped up again in anticipation. Shuddering, he moved in front of Yoko and lowered himself to the futon, his face against the cool linen of the sheets, his behind up in the air. He had never felt this vulnerable or submissive before, but while the novelty of it all made his stomach churn, it also spiked his arousal. He swallowed and remained where he was, waiting for whatever would happen next.  
This was the scene he had dreamed about after all, which Subaru had created again and again, whispering into his ear while impaling himself on Shingo's cock.  
He trusted Subaru.

Yoko stared down at Hina uncomprehendingly. Beside him, Subaru moved silently, like a shadow, and slid two of his fingers into Yoko's open mouth. Surprised, Yoko almost gagged. He still had no idea what Subaru was up to, but decided he liked the feeling of the other's fingers inside his mouth and started licking and sucking on them obediently. It made him feel strangely obscene, and the knowledge of what he was doing, what *they* were doing, sent a thrill of excitement directly down to his groin.

Subaru's fingers had found Yoko's cock again and began tugging on it languidly. He withdrew his wet fingers from Yoko's mouth and without further ado deftly shoved them into the dark cleft of Hina's ass, eliciting a sharp hiss from Hina.

When Subaru looked at Yoko, he had to hold back a disbelieving chuckle at Yoko's clueless face. Could it be that the big idiot still had no idea where this was headed? Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Subaru literally took matters into his own hands. He grabbed Yoko's cock and gave it a strong pull, until it bumped into Hina's rear. Yoko's eyes grew wide as the realization of what was to come, penetrating the daze he was in. Involuntarily, his hands moved to Hina's hips, as his own hips snapped forward sharply and he plunged into the tight heat.

Subaru winced at Hina's choked cry, that must have hurt, even though Hina was certainly no stranger to this kind of sex. But at least Yoko needed no further assistance. He was moving like a madman now, hammering his cock into Hina with such force that Hina actually skidded forwards on the sheets.

But Hina didn't seem to mind. Each breath came out as a whimper and his fingers were clutching the futon in a death grip as he rocked back to meet Yoko's thrusts.

Subaru cupped his own balls with one hand and started jacking off with the other, the sight and sound of the scene before him enough to start a slow burn in his loins. Hina's hand slapped his fingers away from his cock.

"D-don't - let me --"

A moment later Hina's lips surrounded Subaru's cock, sucking expertly. Each of Yoko's thrusts shoved him forward and nearly made him choke on Subaru's erection. His senses were filled with the taste and smell of Subaru, of the soft skin of his underbelly.

The small room was filled with the sounds of flesh on flesh, their groans reverberating on the walls. Hina's whimpers grew louder and louder, inarticulate as Subaru's cock slid in and out of his mouth, until they reached a feverish pitch and he rocked back so forcefully that Yoko nearly lost his grip.

Hina's muscles flexing around him drove Yoko on and he thrust into the other boy almost brutally. Only Subaru's hand on his hair and shoulder kept Hina from toppling forward. With the force of a freight train going at full speed Yoko felt his orgasm rush through his veins, and with a shout he emptied himself deep into Hina, collapsing unto the other's back in exhaustion when he had spent himself.

Yoko's final thrust finally sent Shingo over the edge, too, causing him to suck on Subaru's cock frenziedly. Subaru cursed something unintelligible before coating Hina's tongue with his orgasm.

The three boys collapsed in a heap on the guest futon, limp with sated pleasure. Silence fell once more as their breathing calmed down. Outside, the wind had died down and the pale moonlight drew the shadow of leaves onto the wall.

After Shingo had caught his breath, he looked down at Yoko, whose head rested on Shingo's chest, the rest of his body in a boneless sprawl. Apparently, the older boy had fallen asleep on the spot. Shingo smiled fondly and stroked the baby-fine blonde hair with lazy fingers. Fingertips tracing the contours of his collarbone distracted him, and he managed to muster enough strength to turn his head.

Subaru was grinning at him tiredly.

Shingo offered his other arm, though he knew that Subaru usually didn't like to cuddle after sex, but to his surprise Subaru snuggled close and placed his hand over Shingo's heart.

"Look at the baka, he's sleeping like a baby."

Subaru chuckled and poked Yoko's nose with a finger. As expected, there wasn't even so much as a twitch. "Can you blame him?" Subaru craned his neck to look up at Hina teasingly. "He did all the work after all."

Hina's laugh vibrated against his cheek. "Yeah, and work he did! God, I'm going to walk like a drunken cowboy tomorrow!"

Subaru laughed softly in return, then both of them fell silent again.

At some point, Subaru fumbled around for the twisted covers and managed to disentangle them. Sitting up, he surveyed his handiwork with a satisfied smirk. Surely Hina hadn't thought that he, Subaru, would let such a great opportunity pass (even if it meant impersonating Stevie Wonder on a bar table). Not after nights and nights of Hina pining after the older boy, not after Subaru himself admitting that he lusted after their fellow member.

Subaru smiled down at his boyfriend, lying nestled in the arms of their new lover.

Sakusen seikô - clearly the red ranger still had it going.


End file.
